personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Patrick Simmons
| latest = | gallery = Patrick Simmons }} Officer Patrick M. Simmons is a corrupt NYPD police officer, and a leading member of HR. Character Background 2012 Simmons is introduced as an old friend of Detective Fusco and a high-level enforcer for HR. He works as a street cop. Fusco first contacts him on instruction by Reese as a way to infiltrate HR. After Reese kills corrupt IAB Detective Ian Davidson to save Fusco's life, he tells Fusco to call Simmons to help him cover up Davidson's death. Simmons agrees to help Fusco, but warns Fusco that he belongs to HR. Simmons and HR are in collusion with up-and-coming mob boss Carl Elias. When Elias kidnaps his father, mob boss Gianni Moretti, Simmons tasks Fusco with finding out where Detectives Joss Carter and Bill Szymanski have hidden Moretti. Although Fusco discovers Moretti's location he doesn't divulge it to Simmons. . ]] Soon after, Simmons and HR sever their ties with Elias after learning from Finch that HR families are under Elias' surveillance. When HR receives a contract to kill Caroline Turing, Simmons enlists Fusco's aid after introducing him to city councilman and leading HR member Seth Larsson. Simmons and his men corner Reese, who is protecting Turing, in a parking lot and a shootout ensues. Fusco and Carter arrive and rescue Reese as Simmons's men close in. Simmons walks away from the shootout unscathed. As a result of a sweep by FBI Special Agent Nicholas Donnelly, over 75 members of HR are arrested by the FBI. Simmons confronts Fusco and forces him at gunpoint to help them find an HR ledger recording bribes paid to HR members. When Fusco finds the ledger he tears off the pages containing Simmons and his own name thus preventing them from being arrested. Simmons then meets the previously unseen head of HR, Alonzo Quinn and they decide to rebuild HR. After the arrests of the leading HR members Simmons is now the number two man in the organization and handles their activities on the streets, while Quinn operates in the shadows. Simmons later meets with Quinn and tells him that he made sure that arrested members of HR will keep silent about him and Quinn. When Quinn decides that they need to renew their friendship with Elias, Simmons contacts Elias' right hand man Anthony Marconi. But Elias betrays them and has one of their men killed. Fusco also severs his ties with HR and walks away. As a result Simmons gives an anonymous tip to Carter that another cop murdered Davidson. With Elias refusing to work with HR, Quinn informs Simmons of his plan to strike a deal with Russian organized criminal Peter Yogorov in order to secure funds for the rebuilding of HR. 2013 to Quinn. ]] Simmons arranges for Peter Yogorov to meet Quinn, who proposes that they forge a new partnership. Yogorov agrees, on the condition that HR guarantees that he and his brother will not be prosecuted. HR then frames Detective Bill Szymanski, painting him as a dirty cop in an effort to stop him from testifying against the Yogorovs. When Carter clears Szymanski's name, Yogorov's faith in HR is shaken, but Simmons tells him to trust his boss. Quinn murders both Detective Szymanski and the ADA Melinda Wright, effectively ending the prosecution of the Yogorovs. Simmons meets with Quinn after Cal Beecher questions Quinn about Detective Szymanski's murder and the information Quinn supplies him about cops and dirty money. Simmons asks if Beecher is going to be a problem and Quinn says he hopes he won't be. When Beecher meets with Elias to verify what Quinn has told him, Simmons learns about the meeting and tells Quinn. He tries to persuade Quinn to give Beecher a promotion or transfer him out of the city. Instead, Quinn orders Beecher's murder. Later on duty that night, Beecher is set up by his CI and killed in a shootout by the Yogorovs. Simmons is present at Detective Beecher's funeral, where Quinn delivers a stirring eulogy. After the service, Simmons is confronted by Fusco, who claims he knows that he had something to do with Beecher's death. Simmons tells him that he doesn't have HR's protection anymore and hints of what would happen when his former friends talk to Internal Affairs. Fusco threatens Simmons with what he knows, but Simmons is not intimidated. Later, in Oyster Bay, Simmons is present while IAB detective Joseph Soriano leads the search for Detective Stills' body. He taunts Fusco, whispering "It's only a matter of time". However, he is soon proven wrong, and is shocked when the grave is found to be empty. When Carter looks into HR after Beecher's death, Simmons calls Detective Terney, telling him that Quinn wants Carter eliminated. Although the original plot to kill her was foiled, HR manages to frame Carter for shooting an unarmed suspect. After framing Carter, Simmons calls Terney and gives him the go-ahead to move on with their plan to kill Elias and his lieutenant Anthony Marconi. . ]] When HR finds out that a young hobby spy recorded their meetings with the Russians about the manufacture of a new drug, they abduct the girl and Simmons keeps her in in their drug lab. After unknowingly getting false intel from Mike Laskey, Simmons believes he can recover the recordings and also take down Reese in exchange for the girl. At the meeting location, Reese takes out his team and he and Simmons engage in a brutal fistfight with Simmons holding his own before Reese finally takes him down. Simmons tells Reese that there are hundreds of them but Reese assures him that HR will be brought down and disappears just as the police arrive. Simmons later shows up to scold Laskey when he doesn't realize that his neighborhood friend is skimming from HR. He then reveals that he killed the man and stuffed his body in a trunk of a car and wants Laskey to bury the body where no one will find it. Simmons monitors a meeting between Quinn and an unsuspecting Carter. Later, Simmons gives orders to Laskey for the killing of a sports memorabilia store owner who has been working to launder HR's dirty money. He meets with Terney and angrily instructs him to locate the store owner and a signed baseball that the man purchased at an auction with HR funds. Simmons later meets up with Peter Yogorov at an abandoned brewery in Redhook to try to renegotiate the terms that HR wants for their services protecting the Russians' drug deliveries. Yogorov complains to Simmons that the Russians are practically doing HR's dirty work for them and considers cutting ties. Simmons warns Yogorov that HR won't be there to help them anymore, but Yogorov says he'll take his chances. Unbeknownst to them, Carter captures the entire incriminating conversation from across the river using a parabolic microphone. Carter, who has now deduced Quinn's identity as the head of HR, orchestrates an elaborate plan to turn HR against the Yogorov family. She takes a few sniper shots at Quinn while he's in his office and talking to Simmons. Both Quinn and Simmons suspect Yogorov, and Quinn orders Simmons to round up all of the Russians. Simmons is present along with Quinn and two other HR members when corrupt judge Andrew Monahan lures Carter to his house and betrays her to HR. Simmons and the other men hold Carter at gunpoint, but Reese comes in and a shootout ensues. Carter apprehends Quinn after one of his HR thugs accidentally shoots him. Another HR cop comes in his car outside, which Reese shoots at before disappearing with Carter and Quinn. Simmons walks out of the house and accesses the car's still-intact camera system. He sees that it has captured a picture of Reese, and orders the officer to send it to every cop and criminal in the city. Simmons vows that "the man in the suit dies tonight". When Monahan warns Simmons that HR will be charged and asks what their cover-up story will by, Simmons concocts a cover story that "armed robbers broke into the house, looted the place and shot him". Before Monahan can react, Simmons actually shoots him dead with his own gun. He orders another HR officer to bring him Carter and Quinn alive. Simmons and a large group of other HR cops set up a roadblock at the entrance to the only bridge to Manhattan where the federal building is located. Simmons notices a bloody imprint of a hand on the side of the ambulance and orders it stopped. Reese, who is in the ambulance along with Carter and Quinn, forcefully drives through the roadblock while the HR cops fire furiously at the ambulance. Fusco, who is hiding nearby, provides covering fire allowing them to escape. However, he is discovered and knocked out by Simmons. . ]] Simmons takes Fusco to a fortune cookie factory where he brutally interrogates him, beating him and breaking his fingers. Detective William Petersen continues to interrogate Fusco for the location of a set of files which incriminate HR and are hidden in a safe deposit box. Simmons threatens to kill Fusco's son Lee if he does not cooperate. Fusco gives Simmons a fake address for the bank and when Simmons discovers that he has been deceived, Simmons orders Lee killed. Shaw, however, saves Lee while Fusco escapes his bonds and strangles Petersen to death. After Carter delivers Quinn to the FBI, the Machine calculates that 98% of HR has been taken down. Carter is promoted back to detective, and Finch asks her to help get Reese, who was arrested under an alias, released from jail, which she does. As they reminiscence on the sidewalk outside the station house about their history together, Simmons suddenly steps from the shadows and shoots Reese and Carter, and is wounded by a shot fired by Carter. As Finch watches in horror, Reese embraces a dying Carter while a payphone, called by the Machine, continues to ring. Trivia *Simmons, Quinn, Fusco and several other cops are not present in HR's ledger. *Simmons has been referred to as a detective erroneously in , , and . *His shield number on his uniform hat was 1687 until Season 2, when it was changed to 44768. Some photographs used in the show still display the old shield number. *Simmons has worn several different precinct pins on his shirt collar; it was the 51st precinct (where Fusco originally worked) in Season 1, the 8th precinct in , and the 20th precinct from to the present. *He wears 2 service ribbons: one for Meritorious Police Duty and the Liberty breast bar, indicating that Simmons was on the force during July 4, 1976, the American Bicentennial. *Simmons has a wife and two children, as seen in . *Simmons has shown himself to be skilled at close quarter combat; holding off Reese for some time in . *According to the file that Carl Elias gave Peter Yogorov, Simmons is from the 20th precinct, was born on 8/11/61, and weighs 210 pounds. Known Victims *Morozov *Judge Andrew Monahan: Shot once in the chest *Detective Joss Carter: Shot fatally once in the chest *John Reese: Shot in the shoulder and leg; survived Appearances Season 1 * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * es:Patrick Simmons Simmons Simmons Category:HR Category:Police Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Persons of Interest